I'm Promise Will Always With You!
by DheOwl
Summary: Kushina harus bisa hidup tanpa Minato yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan tunggal. Kushina juga harus hidup menjadi seorang ibu juga menjadi seorang ayah. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Ia harus tegar, untuk anaknya, Naruto! BAD SUMMARY. ONE SHOT? TWO SHOT? I DONT KNOW. NEW AUTHOR. LEFT REVIEW PLEASE...!


**I'm Promise Will Always With You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Promise Will Always With You © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Chara: **

**- Uzumaki Kushina **

**- Uzumaki Naruto **

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst **

**Warning! **

**- GJ, AU, Typo (s), Chibi Naruto, Alur cepat, dll - **

**DontLikeDontRead!**

Ia masih ingat. Kecepatan mobil yang dikendarai Minato membuatnya takut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh suaminya itu hingga mempercepat laju mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang ekstrim.

"Kaachan... Ada apa ini? To-touchan?!" Naruto menangis ketakutan. Kushina dengan susah payah pindah ke jok belakang, merangkul anaknya yang histeris ketakutan.

"Shh~ Diam, ya, Nak. Kaachan masih disini~" suara Kushina parau akibat menangis. Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mobil yang dikendarai Minato masuk jurang yang cukup dalam.

BRUUAK!

Darah mengalir deras dari kepala Minato. Kushina sendiri juga berdarah, namun entah kenapa ia masih kuat.

"Minatooo!" Kushina berteriak kencang. Ia guncang-guncangkan tubuh Minato, namun nihil lelaki itu tak mau bangun.

Kushina masih menangis ketika menyadari ada yang hilang. Ia melihat sekeliling, tak ada anaknya dipenglihatannya.

"Naruto... Dimana Naruto?!" Kushina berteriak tambah histeris. "Narutooooooo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" Kushina terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Lagi lagi mimpi itu! Ia menangis khawatir.

Mikoto tiba tiba terbangun sehabis tidur sebentar di sofa. "Ku-kushina?" Mikoto berlari menuju ranjang Kushina.

"Sudah... Tenangkan dirimu!" Mikoto berusaha menenangkan Kushina. Tapi dirinya kewalahan. Kecelakaan itu telah membuatnya trauma.

"Mikoto..." Kushina memanggil. "Ya...?" sahut Mikoto.

Mikoto sempat degdeg-an, jikalau Kushina menanyakan tentang...

"Naruto dimana?"

Mikoto mengeluarkan nafas lega. Kemudian tersenyum. "Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia sedang tidur. Aku sudah menengoknya." ujar Mikoto.

Kushina mengeluarkan seulas senyum. "Yokatta, nee!" Kushina berujar lagi, "Mikoto, tolong antarkan aku ke ruang inap Naruto. Boleh, ya?" Kushina memohon.

Sebenarnya, Mikoto keberatan. Keadaannya masih seperti ini. Tapi, yasudahlah, tak apa.

...

Mikoto membuka pintu nomor 223, dimana ruang inap Naruto berada. Kushina melangkah agak kesulitan, karena kata Tsunade-sensei kakinya patah. Tapi tak begitu parah.

"Na-naruto..." Kushina duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Naruto. Kushina memeluk Naruto, menitikkan air mata. Mikoto tersenyum haru.

Kushina menyadari sesuatu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto yang masih tidur pulas itu, pandangannya menuju mata Mikoto yang berdebar-debar. Jangan...

"Mikoto, dimana Minato?"

Jdar~ Mikoto tak bisa mengelak. Raut kesedihan dan ke khawatiran kalau Kushina histeris tak bisa tertutupi.

"Mikoto... Ada apa, jawab!" Kushina berteriak. Mikoto menunduk. "Mi-minato san..." Kushina masih menatapnya. "Me-meninggal..."

Kushina terdiam. "A-apa...?"

Tap tap!

"Kushina..." Suara yang tak asing. Kushina menoleh dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Tsunade sensei..." Kushina berjalan pelan kearah Tsunade. Mikoto masih terdiam ditempat, memandang Naruto. Bagaimana dengan kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya, jika tak ada lagi, sosok Ayah yang memberinya semangat, sosok Ayah yang ceria, bahagia. Sosok Ayah yang... Penyayang.

Walau masih ada Kushina-pun, Mikoto tak yakin Kushina bisa menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Mikoto yakin Kushina pasti butuh orang terdekatnya. Jadi...

"Tsunade-sensei... Apakah Minato..." Suara Kushina memecah lamunan Mikoto. Ia menoleh pada Kushina dan Tsunade. Tsunade melirik Mikoto.

"Minato... Dia... Tak tertolong lagi."

Kushina tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis histeris.

"Aaaaa... Minatooooo!""" Mikoto -yang juga menangis- berlari kearah Kushina, menenangkannya. Bahunya gemetar, naik turun tak bisa menahan tangis.

"Sudahlah Kushina~ Ikhlaskan saj~a kepergiannya! Kalau kau begini Minato tak akan tenang!" Mikoto menasihati.

Tsunade juga ikut menangis. "Ingatlah, Kushina! Masih ada anakmu, Naruto! Dia masih butuh kasih sayangmu, walau tak ada figur Ayah baginya. Kau tak boleh terus seperti ini! Kasihan Naruto!"

Kushina masih tetap menangis, namun ia sadar sesuatu. Ya, memang. Dia harus kuat, untuk menjadi seorang Ibu yang baik. Minato menitipkan Naruto untuknya. Dan dia harus menjaga Naruto. Ia tahu. Tapi ia tak akan bisa sendiri.

"Kushina~ Sudahlah! Aku tahu kau tak bisa merawat Naruto sendiri. Aku... Aku akan membantumu, Kushina!" ujar Mikoto. Kushina terkejut, lalu menoleh pada Mikoto.

"Be-benarkah, Mikoto..." Kushina menatap Mikoto. Yang ditatap tersenyum lemah, lalu memeluk Kushina.

"Arigatou... Mikoto! Arigatou...!" Kushina menangis terharu. Tsunade tersenyum bahagia.

"Uu~h... Kaachan! Touchan!" Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun, menangis. "Huwaaaa huwaaa~"

Kushina kaget, kemudian berlari cepat kearah ranjang Naruto.

"Naruto... Ssh, tenang! Kaachan ada disini. Tenang yaa~" Kushina menenangkan Naruto. Ia terlihat lebih kuat. Ya...

"Naruto... Kaachan berjanji, akan selalu bersamamu... Walau Ayahmu tidak ada lagi. Tapi Kaachan mencoba untuk kuat demi Naru! Naru bantu Kaachan juga, ya!" Kushina berbicara dalam hati.

"Kaachan~" Naruto memanggil.

"Ya, Naru?" Kushina tersenyum lembut. Naruto menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Touchan dimana?"

Jleb! Pertanyaan itu saja sanggup membuat hatinya menangis. Apalagi kalau melihat Naruto mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Air mata Kushina sudah ada dipelupuk mata. Ia mencoba untuk kuat. Namun sebulir air matanya jatuh. Kami sama, semoga Naru tidak melihatnya...

"Kaachan... Kenapa Kaachan menangis? Ada apa dengan Touchan?" Naruto menghapus sisa air mata dimata Kushina. Kushina menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto dengan lembut.

"Naru... Touchan sedang istirahat dengan tenang. Jadi Naru jangan meganggu, ya? Kalau Naru menganggu Touchan jadi tidak tenang..." Kushina tersenyum lemah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Berapa lama Touchan akan istirahat, Kaachan? Naru nanti pasti kangen..." raut kesedihan terpancar lagi di wajah imutnya.

Kushina tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Ia menoleh kearah Mikoto.

"Naru-chan, yang penting, Naru-chan terus bersama Kaachan mu ya? Bantu dia, hibur dia kalau dia sedang sedih. Naru jangan sedih lagi, ya!" Mikoto mendekat bersama Tsunade.

Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Baik, Bibi Mikoto."

Mikoto juga ikut tersenyum. "Berjanjilah, Naru-chan. Bahwa Naru-chan harus selalu bersama Kaachan. Ya?" ujar Mikoto mengelus kepala Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

Tsunade menyentuh pundak Kushina. "Kushina, kau harus istirahat juga. Keadaanmu belum pulih. Biarkan Naruto disini bersama Mikoto, ya?" Kushina mengangguk.

"Naru, Kaachan tinggal dulu ya. Kau bersama Bibi Mikoto dulu." ujar Kushina. Memberikan seulas senyuman yang berarti pada Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..."

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit, kini Kushina, Naruto, dan sahabatnya, Mikoto mulai menjalani hari-hari tanpa Minato. Banyak foto keluarga mereka yang terpajang di dindingnya. Kushina mengenang saat-saat dimana mereka masih bersama, sebagai sebuah keluarga bahagia. Kini, Kushina harus menjalani hidup sebagai Ibu dan juga sebagai Ayah. Di bantu Mikoto.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus kembali mengajar di..." Sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mikoto menyentuh pundak Kushina.

"Kushina, istirahatlah dahulu. Jangan pikirkan pekerjaanmu. Pikirkanlah Naruto, pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. Jangan egois." Mikoto menasehati.

Kushina menatap Mikoto dan Naruto bergantian. "Tapi, aku harus kerja. Bagaimana aku bisa..."

"Jaga Naruto disini dahulu. Akan kubelikan makanan. Tenang saja, ya, Kushina. Aku selalu ada sebagai sahabatmu." Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Mikoto.

"Baiklah, Mikoto. Arigatou..." Kushina tersenyum.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Naru-chan, tunggu disini sebentar ya, dengan Kaachan. Bibi mau beli makanan dulu!" seru Mikoto.

"Oke, Bibi!" Naruto mengacungkan jempol. "Bibi akan belikan Naru ramen! Jadi, sabar ya!"

"Baiklah, Kushina. Aku tinggal sebentar..."

Kushina mengangguk. Ia memandang Naruto.

"Naru, Kaachan akan buatkan susu, ya. Duduklah sebentar." Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kushina beranjak ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian Kushina datang membawakan segelas susu coklat kesukaan Naruto. Bocah itu meminumnya dengan lahap.

"Kaachan, kapan kita bisa bertemu Touchan?" ucap Naruto. Bukannya sedih, Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Besok Kaachan akan mengantar Naru ke tempat Touchan istirahat. Tapi jangan lupa ya, Naru harus berdoa untuk Touchan, supaya istirahatnya Touchan tenang. Ya?" Ujar Kushina. Naruto tersenyum semangat. "Oosh, Kaachan!"

Cekrek...

"Tadaima, Kushina, Naruto. Ini Bibi bawakan Ramen kesukaan Naruto dan Kushina!" kata Mikoto.

"Arigatou, Mikoto..." ucap Kushina.

"Terimakasih, Bibi." ucap Naruto juga.

Mikoto memandang Kushina. "Kubuatkan, ya?" katanya.

"Eh? Tidak usah tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja. Sini, tunggu sebentar ya, Naru. Kaachan buatkan."

Tak berapa lama Kushina membawa (lagi) semangkuk Ramen Miso Chasu kesukaan Naruto. Naruto memakannya dengan lahap. Mikoto dan Kushina tersenyum.

"Mikoto, besok kita berempat -bersama Suamimu Fugaku san -pergi ke makam Minato, ya? Aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto. Ya?" kata Kushina. Mikoto tersenyum lagi. "Ya... Baiklah. Ini untuk kebaikanmu dan juga Naruto, Kushina!"

Kushina tersenyum. "Wah, Naruto, kau cepat sekali makannya!"...

...

Makam Namikaze Minato sudah dikunjungi oleh Istri, Anaknya, dan juga sahabatnya. Kushina, Naruto, dan Mikoto serta Fugaku mendoakan Minato. Setelah itu, Naruto bercerita sedikit tentang kisahnya kemarin-kemarin.

"Kushina san, yang kuat ya. Aku yakin Minato pasti gembira melihat Istrinya serta anaknya bahagia." ujar Fugaku. Mikoto mengangguk. "Yah... Aku selalu ada untuk membantumu, Kushina!"

Kushina tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Mikoto, Fugaku san!"

Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Naru... Ayo pulang! Kita akan ke Konohagakure Festival!" seru Kushina. Naruto mendongak kearah Kushina lalu mengangguk.

"... Sudah dulu, ya, Touchan! Naru dan Kaachan serti Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku mau ke Konohagakure Festival. Sayonara, Touchan..."

Naruto berjalan kearah Kushina dan Mikoto serta Fugaku. "Ayo, Kaachan!"

Mereka mulai berjalan. "Tadi kau bercerita apa, Naru-chan?" tanya Mikoto. Naruto tersenyum. "Banyak!"

Naruto bercerita lagi pada Mikoto. Kushina berbicara dalam hati. "Minato, kau dengar, kan? Anak kita sudah mulai mengerti. Aku juga pasti akan mulai mengerti. Istirahatlah yang tenang, Minato. Arigatou..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/End?

A/N: Huwaaaaaa /nangis/ Aku yg mbuat jg berkaca kacaaa o(╥﹏╥)o

Aku bingung mau kulanjutkan apa tidak tehehehe :v Tapi kuusahakan lanjut. Okay,

Review? ^^


End file.
